Silver Tears, Broken Blade
by Neon Star
Summary: What if Legolas was not always an elf? What if he once fought under the name of evil? What if he once was someone else?
1.

Another from me. By now, you know Tolkien owns this. If you don't, what are you doing here, get out! ;) Tynan and some others belong to me. This is not connected to my Friends Like These. I hope you like it! Have any questions? Post them up with your reviews and they'll either be answered soon, or I will answer them.  
  
Silver Tears, Broken Blade  
  
  
Legolas was not always of the light, nor was he always an elf. Not many knew who the Prince of Mirkwood once was, and many will never know. Only three truly ever knew beside Legolas, Thrainduil, Gandalf, and young Frodo. Deep within their hearts they kept this story, until each had passed on into the Gray Havens and he followed after. Though he was not truly born an elf, he died as one. This is a story lost within time itself, a story of love, heartbreak, and ultimate sacrifice to become something otherworldly.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The arm fell, severing head from body as the young commander drove through the battle. He was lithe and quick, avoiding all who would do him harm. Along him fought another, a darker, older, more dangerous version of himself.   
  
"Do not get foolish, Hadrian, or you will have more than my wrath to face when we return home," the older said sharply, while stabbing through the gut of another attacker.  
  
"I am not being foolish, dear brother! And why should I experience my lord's wrath when I have done no wrong?" the other laughed.  
  
"You have done plenty of wrong. Considering the fact that you have gotten yourself wounded yet again! These light warriors should not be so hard to defeat! Or have I wasted my time training you for naught?" the other asked.  
  
"That was a cruel blow. But truly, why should I fight well, when we are not even fighting for our Father? It is only Sauron!" exclaimed Hadrian.  
  
"I know, and these are just silly elves and men, but we are still on loan, so fight or flee!" the other snapped.  
  
"Fine, fine, Tynan, oh gracious commander of the dark forces," Hadrian said.  
  
He slashed again, cutting into another elf. A sick half thrill half horror filled him and he enjoyed him.  
  
"Lets get out of here!" Tynan yelled.  
  
"What? Retreat, we're winning!" Hadrian protested.  
  
"We are, but the elven archers are out, and dragon hide isn't very good at point blank," Tynan growled and disappeared into the pressing bodies of orcs, elves, and men.  
  
Hadrian sighed and after gutting one more enemy, followed after him. 


	2. 

Thanks sooo much for the reviews! I am glad you are enjoying it and like the title! You shall soon find out which is Legolas. Here is some more.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You, little brother, can truly cause havoc sometimes," Tynan sighed as he wrapped the cloth firmly around the other's bicep.  
  
"Me? Sure, Tynan, you were supposed to be watching my back. Or were you focusing on another fantasy with her," Hadrian sneered.  
  
The dagger was at his throat before he could blink.  
  
"Don't you dare mention her, or I shall rip your tongue from your head," Tynan hissed.  
  
"Got it," Hadrian said, glaring at the other.  
  
The dagger was pulled away and sheathed. Tynan continued to bandage the wound.  
  
"Oh, benevolent brother, you seem to be wounded as well," Hadrian snapped.  
  
Tynan looked down at the large slash on his thigh.  
  
"So I am..." he murmured.  
  
"Are you going to take care of it or wait till it gets infected? Father won't be pleased if I bring home a corpse for a brother," Hadrian said.  
  
"You wouldn't, considering I can't die completely," Tynan sighed.  
  
"Oh, the whole nearly immortal deal. Nearly forgot about that," Hadrian said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, and do not forget it, little brother," Tynan said, and playfully mussed his brothers thick black hair.  
  
"Quit it!" Hadrian said then looked at his brother, a dangerous glint in his blue eyes, "What did you think of the battle?" he asked.  
  
"It was no different then any of the others," Tynan said, looking curiously at his brother.  
  
"Well, I thought it a fine one, the best yet in fact. I did especially enjoy it when I took that one elf's head off. The look upon his face... Mmmm, I should say fear is a good thing," Hadrian said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Do not get pleasure from it, brother, or it shall be turned upon you faster then you shall ever have the pleasure of knowing," Tynan warned.  
  
"Of course. Says he who is in love with our greatest enemy," Hadrian sneered.  
  
Tynan rushed forward and seized his throat. He crushed him to the wall and brought his face close to the other's.  
  
"I warned you. Do not speak of her again! Curse you to know the pain and hopelessness of this love. To know that your father would murder your heart as quickly as you could kill her yourself. I curse you to know it and hate yourself for all your taunts," Tynan growled.  
  
He then released him and stormed from the room, leaving his shocked brother behind.  
  
"What strange things love can do to the Ice Prince of Imarlthera," Hadrian murmured, rubbing his neck.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tynan strolled down the dark corridors. Sauron had called for them both, but he did not wish to face his brother.  
  
*This is how I plan to find my way to the light? I may as well give up!* Tynan thought harshly to himself.  
  
"You know, dear brother. I should ram this blade down your throat for leaving me out of the fun," Hadrian called from the shadows.  
  
"Come out of the dark, you little imp. I don't feel like hunting you down today," Tynan snapped.  
  
"All right, do not give into your rage," Hadrian mocked and stepped out of the shadows.  
  
He took his place by his brother's side.  
  
"So, what does Sauron want? And I see you haven't bandaged that wound yet," Hadrian commented.  
  
"Shush, I shall take care of it when I wish to. As to what Sauron wants, he is going to tell where the next battle is and I want utter respect from you while he explains," Tynan said, glaring at him.  
  
"I shall, I shall, though I do care for him," Hadrian said haughtily.  
  
"You do not care for anyone," Tynan retorted.  
  
They came to the doors and Tynan knocked briskly before he opened the massive black doors. He entered and Hadrian followed after. 


	3. 

Thanks so much for the reviews! This is a bit more insight on mostly Tynan and a bit on Hadrian.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tynan bowed humbly and Hadrian followed suit, a bit reluctantly.  
  
"You have wish to give us new orders, Lord Sauron?" Tynan asked.  
  
The dark lord studied them for a moment, gazing over each. So different, yet so much alike in their ways. Tynan was older, taller, well built and define in his training. His dark blue/green eyes were sharper then daggers, and his hair of blond gave him a slight innocent look, though he was far from it. Hadrian was different. He was thinner, more compact, and only an inch shorter then his brother. He was only a few hundred years younger then his older brother, but he was still learning about battle and war. His edge was sharp, and it showed in his light blue eyes. His hair was longer then his brother, down to his shoulders, and was black as night. It made him look even more wicked then he was, in some ways. The way they were different, Tynan was not sadistic, but battle worn, longing for something well out of his reach. Hadrian was sadistic, and took pleasure in fear and pain. They were both the perfect war machines, in their own terms. Tynan was more precise and experienced, but Hadrian did not let his emotions cloud his movements, and he was ruthless. Yes, the Force, the Father of these, was very wise in sending them to help him in his quest against Middle Earth.  
  
"Yes, a battle has started in the North of this tower, twenty or so leagues out. I wish you to drive the intruders back quickly," Sauron ordered.  
  
"It shall be done. When will you have us ride out?" Tynan asked.  
  
"Tomorrow morning," Sauron said.  
  
"Of course. We shall immediately pack and be ready by first light," Tynan said.  
  
Sauron nodded, in both acceptance and dismissal.   
  
Tynan and Hadrian bowed again, and quickly left.  
  
"Yes, another day, another battle," Hadrian crowed softly.  
  
"I wouldn't be too happy about this. The enemy is only twenty leagues from us, and to my estimates, that is too close," Tynan said.  
  
"Half a planet length would be too close to your estimates," Hadrian retorted.  
  
"Of course, whatever you think, little brother. Go get packed and I shall come and wake you in the morning," Tynan said.  
  
"Yes, oh mighty brother," Hadrian sneered then walked into the shadows and was gone.  
  
Tynan sighed and headed to his room.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hadrian snuck silently out into the hall and headed toward his brother's room. He had to discuss a move that he had been working on with him, before the battle tomorrow. It was late at night, nearly half past twelve, but he knew his brother was up. Their kind needed little sleep as it was, and night was their realm. He did not knock, but crept in and closed the door behind him. He silently walked into the reception room and found his brother there, standing in the delicate moonlight. With his brother was a slender, delicate form, a form he knew well. She was clothed in a light blue dress, making her look even more delicate then normal. Her hair hung down her back, golden in the dim light. Her green eyes sparkled with sadness tempered by love, and her gaze was locked with his brother's. Two enemies that were in love with each other. Tynan held her gently, caressing her back as he leaned forward, brushing his lips against her's. Her eyes slid closed, and she drew him back with a gentle hand to the back of his neck. Their kiss lingered, forbidden in all wonder, but still they defied everything to be together, and apart.  
  
Hadrian could not understand it. He had never felt love, not even for his family. Admiration, affection to a level, yes, but never love. And here his brother stood, hardened more then even he himself was, loving a woman that he had been taught since birth to hate, as she in turn had been taught. They defied everything, but why? He did not know, for he had never experienced love.  
  
He knew his first duty was to kill her, but he also knew Tynan turn against him, and with both their skills against him, he did not have a chance. And so he watched from the shadows as the two stood under the moonlight, looking like two lost ghosts reunited. But not forever, for light and darkness could not be together, even Hadrian knew that.  
  
She finally drew away from him, and with a final kiss, disappeared from that realm, leaving Tynan alone. Hadrian knew not to disturb his brother then, and so snuck back to his rooms, to think of what he saw, and plan for tomorrow. 


	4. 

Thanks for the wonderful reviews!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It bothered him. He didn't want to admit it. But it really did bother him. Why did his brother do this? Risk his own life to love someone, someone he had once hated with the very depths of his dark soul. Someone who he had once had vicious ideas of killing and stringing in front of Imarlthera for all the world to see. But now, now things were different. He missed his mentor, his hard, cold, evil, dark brother. The brother that beat him down when he started to go high, the one to pull him apart when he had light ideas. Maybe he should have done the same? No, Tynan was stronger, older, harder to beat. He knew it, and he knew their Father knew it too. Tynan was stronger then them both. That was why his Father feared Tynan, but he had never felt afraid himself. He had always known he had a little control on his brother, since even though his brother was dark and evil; he also had a protective side, which Hadrian played off of. But as she came into Tynan's life and started to pull him from the dark abyss that was trapping his soul, Hadrian was losing the control he had on his brother. And he didn't like it.  
  
"Hadrian! Get up! We have a battle to fight!" Tynan's voice filtered through the door.  
  
"And Elves to kill! I am up!" he yelled back.  
  
"Did you get any sleep last night, or were you thinking about the battle all night?" Tynan teased as he came into the room.  
  
"Just like you didn't," Hadrian commented.  
  
Tynan's half smile disappeared, "You saw?"  
  
"I saw her, if that is what you mean."  
  
"I suppose you knew before this."  
  
"I did, and so does Father."  
  
"I know. Its his favorite chain to tug."   
  
"You wouldn't have to worry about it if you didn't love."  
  
Tynan sighed, and a sad look entered his face, "I would be dead if I couldn't love, Hadrian. I wish you could, but I fear it is almost too late to save your heart and soul."  
  
"How do you know if I ever had them?"  
  
"You have them, Hadrain, they are buried in the depths of your dark being, but you have them. I only hope that one day you realize that," Tynan said, and then walked from his room.  
  
Hadrian stared after him, and then quickly gathered his battle armor and weapons. He didn't need this. Tynan was a fool to love. The only thing in life that was dependable was blood, war, and pain, that was it. 


	5. 

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Sorry it took me so long! I would have had this up sooner, but I got banned.   
  
Concerning actor fics, including my own which were deleted or changed, such as "In All Times, Friends Stay the Same. Either email me or go to this link.  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/LOTR_Actor_Fics/  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The battle was intense, much more intense then the last few. The elves were desperate to break through the line to reach Sauron's stronghold, but the two brothers and their army wasn't about to let them.   
  
Hadrain was ruthless in his battling. He sliced through the ranks of Elves and Men, and slaughtered all that apposed him. Tynan was at his back, protecting him from any blind attacks. They worked together, like a machine of massive destruction, leaving blood and death in their wake.  
  
But the Elves were becoming more cunning, and had centered a great deal of their attacks on the two. But the brothers would not succumb easily.  
  
"Bro, I think the Elves are a little angry, " Hadrain commented.  
  
"I would think so," Tynan grunted as he slashed into another Elf.  
  
"Wonder why," Hadrain said innocently.  
  
"Maybe because we are slaughtering them by the thousands?" Tynan commented.  
  
"I don't think so..." Hadrain said, and a wicked look came to his eyes as he cut into another Man, "You know, this is kind of getting fun!"  
  
"Shut up, little bro!" Tynan finally ordered, as he rolled out the way of one Elvin blade.  
  
"Ty, watch out!" Hadrain yelled as he spotted a gold haired elf taking aim.  
  
But the warning came too late, and the arrow flew true, to strike Tynan in the chest. He fell to his knees with a grunt, but rose again. Another arrow found its way close to his neck, and a third got him in the leg. He fell to the ground.  
  
Fear rose in Hadrain as he fought to his brother's side. He beheaded an Elf that was about to strike his brother through, and fought off those that dared to come near. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his throat and pulled from his neck a little spike. His world blackened, and he fell to his knees in weakness. He struggled to rise, but the darkness flooded him, and he collapsed over his brother. His last view of the world before it disappeared were his enemies coming for him... 


	6. 

She Who Gives Migraines: Thank you. It is a very intresting topic to explore. I guess this chapter will answer that question on who is who, but maybe not.  
  
Annakas: This chapter should see if you're right or not.  
  
Rings of the cosmos: I shall! :D  
  
Orothoroniel: Thanks. I love writing cliffhangers actually. ]:) Heh. Anyways, I'll be sure to take a look when I have time.  
  
Emerin Mornlight of Rivendell: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
A groan escaped his lips as he slowly came back to awareness. His eyes opened to look around him as he weakly pulled at the chains around his wrists and neck.   
  
"Ty?" he whispered, trying to lift his head to look around, but to no avail for he was too weak.  
  
"He's dead," a voice, female, said from the shadows around him.  
  
"Do you truly think a few arrows could take him down?" Hadrian laughed weakly.  
  
"We made sure," she said, ice in her tone.  
  
He frowned, and tried to raise his head once again. Anger boiled up in him, and gave him the strength. He raised his head and met the icy blue eyes of an Elf woman.  
  
"I don't believe it," he snarled.  
  
"Even when we cut his head off?" she asked, eyeing him.  
  
The anger twisted into rage, and alarm. Tynan was not an easy one to kill, yet these creatures took his head?! It was impossible. He didn't truly love his brother, but his brother had always been there for him, caring and teaching him. He was the only person that Hadrian had almost ever loved.   
  
"You lie!!" he roared, pulling dangerously at his chains.  
  
She looked at him, and seemingly a small emotion entered those cold eyes. What was it? Pity?  
  
"I do not. Elves don't lie, and I am the one that did it personally," she said sharply.  
  
His rage swirled in him, making the sight before him seemingly drenched in blood. But he pulled into him, and fed it, making it stronger.  
  
"Might I have the name of my brother's murderer?" he asked, his voice turning as cold as her tone.  
  
"Greenleaf, First daughter of Thranduil of Mirkwood," she said.  
  
"May as well give you my name, though you probably already know it. Hadrian, second Ice Prince of Imarlthere and second born of the Force. Now, why am I still alive?" he asked.  
  
"You must have some value, second born, or else those creatures wouldn't be protecting you as desperately as they did," she said.  
  
"Obviously they didn't do a good job, Elf," he commented.  
  
The rage was quickly pushing into strength, he had only to wait for the right moment.  
  
"Obviously not, you were rather easy to capture," she said, crossing her arms nearly casually.  
  
Suddenly he pulled, using all his rage made strength to break his chains. He hit her, bringing them both to the ground. His hands went to her throat as he quickly trapped her arms under him.  
  
"Filthy light creature. I'll show you the punishment for killing my brother, the First Ice Prince and son of the Force!" he roared, and tightened his hands around her slender neck.  
  
She gasped and struggled under him. Suddenly one of her legs locked around his neck, and pulled.  
  
"That's right, snap my neck, but not before I finish!" he chocked out, tightening his hold.  
  
Suddenly someone grasped his hands and forced him away from her. He toppled back, and her defender trapped his legs and arms. He struggled, but his rage strength was spent. He looked up into the face of the Elf that had tackled him. The Elf glared at him, but directed his words to the female Elf.  
  
"Côllass, are you well?" the Elf asked.  
  
"Well enough, Glorindel," she said as she stood.  
  
She looked at Hadrian, and they locked eyes for a moment, then she walked out the door.  
  
The Elf, Glorfindel, turned his attention fully back onto Hadrian and his glare turned sharp as ice.  
  
"Listen, creature, never try that again or we shall make you wish you were dead," he hissed.  
  
Then he too got up and left, locking the door securely behind him.  
  
"I already wish it," Hadrian muttered. 


	7. 

As the days passed, Hadrian grew restless, and his anger built more and more. The Elves gave him food and water, and did not chain him up again, but it drove him mad waiting for them to do something. He had been raised in the term that if you failed at something, you were punished, and he expected that from his enemies. Yet they did not even jeer at him. It baffled him completely, and went against his views of what warriors were.  
  
'They are weak. They have no stomach for blood and punishment as those of the dark do,' he thought to himself with contempt.  
  
It was the only explanation he could allow himself to come up with. It was the only one he was willing to accept.   
  
Another thing was driving him mad. He could not get his mind of his brother's murderer. Côllass, that is what the golden haired Elf, Glorfindel was it not, had called her. Anger flared in him at every mention and thought of her, but another feeling shifted in the shadows of his mind, a feeling that he detested. He had noticed that she was rather attractive, as all Elves were in some form or other. He had noticed the strength in her, and yet her weaknesses. It was those weaknesses that drew him, it was those weaknesses that tempted him with unnatural thoughts and feelings. It sickened him greatly that he would even be able to think of her in such a way, let alone that he should think of her as any more then a creature that had murderer his brother as he lay in his blood.   
  
'Lust, that is all. It is of my mother's cursed blood, nothing more. If only I could cut that part from me,' he growled to himself, knowing that what he wished for was impossible.  
  
He remembered how she felt under him, how her muscles shifted under him. Her strength, her power, the color of her hair, the vivid life in her eyes, the very paleness of her skin...  
  
'Stop it!" he roared at himself, feeling his stomach turn within him, 'Is Tynan's curse coming true!'  
  
Panicked for a brief moment, he fell to his knees, calming his rapid breath. It couldn't be. He couldn't!  
  
"Rise, creature, I wish to speak with you," a sharp, cold voice came to him, and he looked up to see the one being he did not want to see.  
  
She stood, staring down at him with unhidden disgust. He looked up at her in confusion, anger, and an emotion that he was afraid of. That look puzzled her, but she did not allow him to see it. He rose, and noticed that she was unharmed. Gathering his composure as best as he could, he returned her icy stare.  
  
"Facing me again. Isn't that rather foolish?" he hissed.  
  
"Nay, I know better now then to underestimate you," she said calmly.  
  
"Ahh, good. I hate killing one that does not know how dangerous I am," he growled, turning from her so that he could control his emotions better.  
  
"I do not think you will kill me. I did not come alone," she said sharply.  
  
"Good, I hate an easy kill as well," he said, not turning to her.  
  
"I would be far from an easy kill. But that is not what I wished to talk to you about. We know you are not fully loyal to Sauron, and we want to know who you truly serve," she said.  
  
"I serve my Father, I am on loan, as you might say, to Sauron. You are right that I have no loyalty to him," he said, surprising her with the fact that he admitted.  
  
"Who is your Father? And who are you really?" she continued, getting over her shock.  
  
"My Father is none of your concern. He cares nothing for this puny planet, and is only doing an old ally a favor. Though, thanks to you, Sauron shall have to pay for this favor, dearly for it. As to myself, I have answered that," he said, his voice turning crisp and cold.  
  
"How truly dangerous are you?" she asked; now surprising him.  
  
He turned, and looked at her curiously. Approaching slowly, he let his voice fall to a soft growl, "Perhaps I should show you."  
  
With that, he let those feelings claim him briefly. Grasping her by the shoulders, he quickly leaned forward and captured her lips. For a stunned moment, she let him kiss her, even returned it. But then her training overrode her own emotions and she pushed him roughly away. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand in disgust, she glared at him. She then turned and walked away, closing and locking the door behind her.  
  
'What a fool I am,' Hadrian sighed to himself, disgust for himself boiling within him. 


End file.
